User talk:Inu-Dono
I claim this page for my own purposes, any withstanding. So, might as well fill it up. Or talk to myself. I could do that for hours. Maybe days? Years? Okay, not years. But certainly hours. Much entertainment to be had for my expense, probably not for anyone else though. They'd be creeped out within a day of reading and probably wouldn't even bother talking to me. Which could be good or bad. Depends how I feel about it. It can't be helped. - Irrelevent stuff written below, from the depravity and isolation of my mind. It makes me feel important *thumps chest in affirmation*. = Fire blazed across the grassy fields; each flame consumed the next ajacent segment of grass. The village homes were ablaze and people are running about, screaming in fear and chaos. Amidst the terror, a lone child is watching the flames. Entranced by the beauty of the fire burning brightly, and held in fear of the destruction. “Farragut!” Came a voice across the swarm of people, a person pushed and shoved people aside in an attempt to move towards the child through the torrent. “We’ve got to move son, we can’t stay here!” Said his father as he grabbed his arm and took off running away from the flames. He struggled in his father’s grip that was like an iron lock, “We can’t leave mother and Eri! They’re still there-“ He never finished his sentence, a cataclysm fire erupted from nowhere and incinerated a group of people in front of them. The shockwave threw Farragut from his father’s grip into the crowd of people still running. His eyesight was spinning, his ears ringing from the explosion; he gropped the earth trying to get up as what was left of the group pushed past him. He looked at the place were some of his family’s friends had been, nothing was left but chard, burnt ashes of people and scorched earth. His young mind couldn't register the fact that they were gone. His father was standing outside the ring of fire, looking at something beyond the fire. People, cloaked in black moved swiftly across the fields. Farragut limped over to his father and leaned on him, his leg engulfed in pain from the force of the explosion. “Let’s go, Farragut,” he whispered taking him onto his shoulder and moving as fast as he could. “F-Father… who are they…?” he stuttered, the adrenaline pumping into his blood from shock. But his father didn’t answer him, he kept moving towards flameless ground. The sounds of a horse galloping drew near as they moved further out of the village, “Father,” said the rider. “We’ve evacuated what villagers we could save, but…” he said looking down at the ground. His hand was gripped by his father, “Stay strong Locke, take Farragut with you and ride to Flowerden Outpost.” He lifted Farragut onto his horse. “I’ll join you later after I get your mother and sister safely.” Farragut and Locke watched as their father disappeared into the flames that were once their home. Farragut took his chance to slide of the horse and ran after his father, ignoring the pain in his leg, ignoring the shouts from his older brother. Locke closed in on Farragut and was about to grab him when a roar of fire erupted between them. Farragut was propelled forward from the explosion; Locke was flung from his frightened horse. “Farragut!” he yelled from across the wall of fire, “Are you alright!?” Pain ravaged across Farragut’s body, he crawled towards where his father ran. “I-I’m alright Locke!” he lied. He took a few deep breaths and rose up from the scorched ground, his leg worse than before caused him to collapse on it. “D-damn..!” he gasped. He knew that he couldn't make much head-way with a broken leg, but he didn't want to leave his family behind to danger. Despite the fact that he'd surely be punished, he limped across the field dragging his broken leg. The roar of the fire began to deafen his ears, as he moved towards what remained of the middle of the village. He saw a few people huddled around a stone statue, encouraged by seeing survivors he moved quickly to them. As he moved closer, the haze from the fire lessened and the appearances became more distinguishable. He recognized his mother and his sister Eri, a couple of others from the village, the village leader and the same people cloaked in black. His face went pale, drained of happiness. He knew that the ones responsible for the massacre were clothed in black. He looked around for anything that he could grab and use as a weapon, but he had no training with weapons, he was only a stable boy. Looking around, he found a shovel that someone had left behind and picked it up with what strength he was still holding onto. After testing its durability he silently limped towards the statue. The statue was of Elven design, a beautiful elf was holding an orb of stone in her hands, Elvish writing adorned the front plate of the base. Farragut never took Elvish, he didn’t know the language, he pushed his curiosity aside, and crept closer to the group. Voices started to become coherent, “…if you don’t open this door, we shall start killing more of your villagers.” Came a voice from one of those garbed in black. The village leader stood defiant in the face of the threat, “We won’t open the door, whatever the Ancients decided to leave behind and the Elves had sealed for them shouldn't even see the light of day.” She said with courage. One of the men snapped his fingers and dragged one of the villagers in front of her; a pair of men grabbed the leader’s arms and held her in a lock. “So you say, Priestess Seikui. But, I wonder how long your spirit will stand infront of watching others suffer?” He said with coldness as he moved behind the villager. Seikui’s face vanished into fear and guilt, before she could object, the villager in front of her cried in pain as he erupted into flames. ...To Be Written